Null & Void
by Eiki-san
Summary: El mundo era tan cruel pero tan hermoso al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo ignorarlo? ¿Cómo pensar siquiera en pasar por alto las emociones que demuestran que siempre serás un novato cuando se trata de ellas? Porque todo es una paradoja indescifrable. Male!MikasaxFem!Eren


No es mi primer fanfic de SNK *se esconde tras un sillón* pero si el primero que termino –risa nerviosa-

 **Advertencias:** Genderbend. Male!MikasaxFem!Eren (No coloque MikaEren porque todos sabemos que Mikasa es la dominante (?) ¡Pareja suprise (sorpresa)!

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes y, por ende, el manga y anime no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y a Wit Studio (en colaboración con Production I.G) respectivamente_./ _El actual fic participa en el Reto temático de Julio; How to be a heartbreaker. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Aclaraciones:** La historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno por lo cual no hay Spoilers. Los nombres para el genderbend los he amoldado a lo que sería la versión opuesta (o un intento de esta). La historia se divide en las etapas que una persona sufre en estas situaciones (yo ya la viví así que no me digan nada) y estas se generalizan en tres :D

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ A mí amada tocasha con la que no he hablado en _**MUCHISISISISIMO**_ tiempo, a las chicas locas y sepsis con las que chateaba y a la página y grupo en el cual estábamos en equipo junto con las demás. Las extraño ;u;. Y aunque esto no es yaoi (y no es mi mejor trabajo) es una muestra de mi afecto, colocando al sexy Mike con la divina Elena =3=

Antes que nada debo decir que no me gusta que los retos tengan tan poco límite de palabras ;n; Por eso mi fic quedo así un poco "mocho" y simplista (porque me explaye mucho xD _)_ ¡Este mes no tengo ni una _***Beep***_ esperanza! –Eiki arroja hojas de papel y se cruza de brazos mientras sonríe- ¡Espero algún día ver que el limite mínimo de palabras supere los tres mil y el máximo haga temblar los pies!

Sin más preámbulos les dejo esta _cosa_ que me atreví a llamar fanfic.

 _Mikasa_ =Mike Ackerman

 _Eren_ = Elena Jaeger

* * *

 _ **Null and void.**_

* * *

 _Parte 1. La inocencia del corazón_

* * *

La piel le vibraba de la emoción, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y el regocijo en sí mismo no lo dejaba en paz consumiéndolo en una enorme felicidad. Pudiera ser que estaba exagerando las cosas, que era un estúpido y se ilusionaba mucho ¿pero cómo no serlo? ¡El destino brindaba tantas oportunidades! Había mucho que hacer y el, Mike, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacer de cada día con Elena un hermoso recuerdo.

Aun lo recordaba con claridad pese a haber pasado ya un año de aquel suceso, pero era un recuerdo muy especial: cuando le dijo a Elena que quería algo más que una amistad y ella acepto con una linda sonrisa. ¡Qué recuerdos! ¡Qué felicidad!

Había conocido a Elena desde hacía dos años, en segundo de preparatoria, cuando vagaba por la escuela y el orientador, Hans Zoe, le pidió que les mostrara la escuela a "dos lindas señoritas" que habían llegado de intercambio. Eso era poco común pues la preparatoria a la que asistía tenía una matrícula muy grande y no cualquiera podía entrar, tuviera o no tuviera dinero. Así que ese par de muchachas debía ser bastante brillante para saltarse el examen y peor aún asistir al segundo año.

— Él es Mike Ackerman, un alumno estrella de su grado, así que sientan suerte de que el joven Ackerman les enseñe la escuela. Yo por el momento estoy ocupado así que les dejare presentarse solas.

— ¡Trae de acá tu trasero Zoe! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo! —Se escuchó la voz de una mujer que parecía caminar en dirección a ellos, era la subdirectora Rivaille con su recia figura que imponía respeto y enseguida Zoe salió corriendo— ¡No huyas!

Ignorando olímpicamente a los tres jóvenes camino rápidamente en la dirección por donde había huido el orientador de largo cabello castaño. Los tres, confundidos, la observaron caminar hasta que se perdió al cruzar una esquina del edificio. Les dirigió la mirada a ambas chicas: la primera era rubia y bajita, con un gracioso peinado conocido como "hongo", con ondulaciones en las puntas del cabello que iban hacia adentro, agrandando sus ojos azules y expresivos que hacían juego con su piel nívea con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas; la segunda, por su parte, parecía lo contrario. Era una chica casi tan alta como el con la piel olivácea, el cabello castaño lo tenía amarrado en una media coleta con el flequillo desplegado con libertad en su frente y sus ojos… sus ojos eran de un color indefinible; podían ser azules, pero jugaban con el verde creando un curioso matiz. Y su mirada, su mirada, una mirada inquebrantable y perseverante.

— Es un placer Mike —hablo la pequeña rubia extendiendo la mano a forma de saludo por lo cual él la tomo enseguida—. Me llamo Arminia Arlert, como el país **(1)** —soltó una risilla y señalo a la chica castaña con la cabeza—, mi amiga, aquí presente se llama…

— ¡Elena!... Elena Jaeger

Saludo a ambas respectivamente y empezó a guiarlas por lo que sería su nueva escuela.

Empezó, claro, con los lugares obvios, como el baño, las distintas aulas con sus respectivos grados, las oficinas de los orientadores y pasaron por ultimo a las canchas de diversos deportes.

— ¡Esto está bastante animado Mike! —se acercó Sam Braus, el delantero de la selección de futbol soccer, comiendo un gran pedazo de pan relleno con carne y papas. Lo saludo golpeándolo en la espalda con su mano— ¿Quiénes son estas señoritas?

Lo último que recordaba era que se las había presentado y Sam las saludo eufóricamente con lo que parecía ser un emparedado metido en su boca, por un momento vio que él se detuvo un instante cuando su mano toco la de Elena. Nunca le tomo importancia.

Sam era un chico curioso, una palabra amable para no decir que era idiota, siempre tenía algo en la boca para comer. Algunas veces le pregunto que como podía estar en el equipo de futbol con semejante dieta, Sam solo contesto con una sonrisa. Sam, de hecho, era muy rápido.

Por el momento, ya pasadas las memorias de hace dos años, se sentaría en una de las bancas de frio metal que habían en ese lindo parque y disfrutaría de la vista a la que hace dos años era totalmente indiferente mientras esperaba a Elena. Con la mirada busco una banca que estuviera a la vista y cuando la encontró se dirigió a ella con calma.

Sintió vibraciones en el pantalón y lo identifico como su celular. Lo tomo y vio que era Elena quien le hablaba, alzo una ceja con duda y contesto mientras se sentaba en aquella banca.

— Mike… yo… yo… —hubo una extraña pausa y el la llamo por su nombre preguntándole si estaba bien y diciéndole que ya estaba en el parque como acordaron dos días anteriores—. Con respecto a eso es que, yo… ¡Tengo que hacer mi inscripción a la universidad! ¡Si! Son unos pesados.

La escucho reír bastante pero noto un poco de nervios en su voz.

— ¿Eso no había sido hace varias semanas? Cuando cancelaste nuestra cita por mi cumpleaños —eso había sido un golpe bajo así que se disculpó inmediatamente cuando la voz de Elena no respondió su crudo mensaje.

— No importa. Lo… lo que pasa es que esas fueron las preinscripciones, estas son las inscripciones. Lo entiendes ¿no? —el solo respondió que sí y Elena se despidió un poco cursi, más de lo normal cabe admitir. Después solo escucho el sonido muerto de la llamada finalizada.

Se puso a pensar un rato aun sentado en aquella banca, con los ojos perdidos y el día prácticamente arruinado. Elena ya no era la misma desde hacía tiempo, lo sabía. Sin embargo no encontraba razones lógicas para justificar esa actitud tan extraña.

Elena y el ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos por asuntos de universidad y por el poco tiempo que les quedaba en la escuela preparatoria. Además Elena tenía cursos de baile con Leonhart por las tardes así que no podían verse. Lanzo un suspiro. La castaña siempre decía que no fuera con ella a esas clases y nunca le daba razones.

Ahora que lo recordaba… Las clases habían empezado días antes de que Elena empezara a actuar extraño.

 _Quizá…_

Qué tontería. No era posible, bien Elena actuaba extraño, distante y en algunos casos exigía más cariño del usual; ya no le dirigía la mirada o no soportaba verlo a los ojos mucho tiempo y notaba sus uñas cortas por mordidas. Algo estaba mal… Muy mal.

Recordó también que cuando la veía entre clases (no iban en el mismo salón), a lo lejos, veía que platicaba muy animada con Leonhart. Sonreía ampliamente, le daba palmadas en la espalda y algunas veces lo abrazaba con un brazo por los hombros ya que Leo era un poco bajo de estatura. Era celoso, un poco, sin embargo confiaba en Elena, o eso quería creer _._

Sam lo regañaba algunas veces diciéndole que las cosas entre ellos no parecían estar bien. Por eso las veces que la veía con Leonhart sentía la sangre arder y lo miraba con desdén o, por lo menos, intentaba evitarlo. No quería caer en esas estúpidas cosas de novios celosos, pero las cosas iban muy bien antes de que Leonhart hiciera acto de presencia.

Se levantó automáticamente y a paso veloz se dirigió a la escuela en busca de Leonhart. La escuela tenía distintos talleres y áreas de recreación una de ellas era la de danza que tenía al rubio de Leonhart como capitán. Camino por la escuela que ya le era tan conocida como la palma de su mano. No estaba enojado, solo quería aclarar las cosas.

Entro sin tocar la puerta y se encontró a Leonhart vestido casualmente comiendo un emparedado mal hecho sentado en el piso.

— Llegas tarde a las inscripciones Mike —dijo con ironía aun manteniendo su tono y mirada seria, sin separarse de aquel intento de emparedado.

— Vengo a preguntarte algo de Elena —el rubio lo observo con sus ojos azules y se levantó del suelo.

— Ella no ha estado aquí, si es lo que quieres saber.

— Ya se eso. Hoy fue a inscribirse a la universidad, me lo dijo por teléfono.

— Te dejo plantado otra vez ¿verdad? —el pelinegro lo miro de manera inquisidora a lo que Leonhart se acercó a él unos cuantos pasos— Los rumores corren rápido. Por cierto, no me refiero a que haya faltado hoy ¿entiendes?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ella no ha venido a las clases desde un día antes de tu cumpleaños, le dije que no podía faltar así como así, tú entiendes: el festival de despedida es en poco tiempo y la directora Smith quiere que todo salga bien —clavo la mirada en su emparedado de nuevo—. Elena decidió salirse del grupo y me dijo nerviosa que era porque quería pasar tiempo contigo.

— Estas mintiendo. ¡Estás loco! ¡Quieres destruir mi relación con Elena! —grito exasperado el pelinegro con las pupilas dilatadas y señalando con el dedo al joven rubio frente a él.

— Mike… Las inscripciones a universidad fueron la anterior semana.

El no realizó ningún examen y no hizo la inscripción como los demás porque su promedio fue perfecto y varias de las mejores universidades del mundo le ofrecieron becas, planes de estudio y demás cosas sin necesidad de hacer trámites burocráticos. Por eso no sabía nada de las inscripciones a las universidades cercanas. ¿Acaso Elena habría aprovechado eso?

— Mike, parece que Elena te miente para ocultarte algo. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Mike se quedó perplejo y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos con sus pupilas afiladas. No le gustaba exagerar pero lo antes dicho por Leonhart le llevaba a una respuesta, la respuesta más cruel a todas su incógnitas pero aun así algo le hacía pensar positivo algo en sí, esa horrible cosa que algunos llamaban esperanza lo envolvía e intentaba darle un ligero rayo de luz… cosa que era lo último que necesitaba. Las ilusiones eran horribles te hacían volar tan alto como quisiesen y al final te tiraban sin el menor atisbo de piedad. Pero todavía había un espacio para la felicidad, para el amor, para seguir sintiendo como cada fibra del cuerpo se fundían en una sensación divina que muchos llamaban amor.

Entonces su celular empezó a vibrar por la entrada de algún mensaje cuando estaba por leerlo Leonhart lo bajo con la palma de la mano y miro a Mike a los ojos, directo como siempre era. Sus rostros se distanciaban por varios centímetros de estatura, Mike también observo a Leonhart y contemplo como tenía migajas de pan en el rostro.

El rubio saco de su pantalón de mezclilla un pequeño papel doblado color mate y se lo entrego alejándose un poco.

Mike arqueo la ceja de nuevo y vio con curiosidad el papel que tenía en sus níveas manos. Empezó a leerlo, eran unos cuantos renglones escritos a manuscrito, el manuscrito, por un instante, se le hizo conocido pero no recordaba en donde lo había visto. Termino de leerlo e interrogo a Leonhart con la mirada.

" _Si te quedas y esperas una grata sorpresa llegara. Con sus cabellos negros y la altura que te rebasa. Come mientras esperas, recuerda que la verdad es lo único que importa."_

Mike prosiguió a leer el mensaje de texto en su celular mientras el rubio se metía una goma de mascar a la boca y recogía su mochila que estaba en el piso.

 _Mike se paralizo._

… … …

Llego al lugar indicado por el mensaje de texto. El sol del atardecer se ocultaba cada vez más y el llevaba un abrigo negro hasta por debajo de los muslos, había comprado un paraguas en un tienda de autoservicio que le había resultado relativamente barato pues la encargada de la tienda, una mujer otoñal, le había dicho que iba a llover y muy amable le dijo que le haría un descuento porque era de "buen ver. Así que en ese momento se encontraba con su paraguas negro en mano y el celular con el número desconocido que decía querer mostrarle la verdad de las extrañas actitudes de Elena.

Antes de marcar como se le había indicado decidió observar el lugar. Era un sitio un poco cerrado, no era uno de esos lugares poco seguros que eran conocidos como "barrios bajos", no. Todo parecía una broma pesada, que el lugar en el que estaba no significaba nada, que no existía, quería escapar, no quería ver la verdad que lo agobiaba y que pedía a gritos que se alejara.

 _Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente._

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, esperando lo mejor para sí mismo y para Elena, no quería pero debía. Toda una paradoja que podría marcar su vida, pues nunca había amado a nadie de tal manera, nunca. Por lo cual, si todo terminaba, sería la peor de sus catástrofes… pero era mejor vivir en la oscuridad que dejarse engañar por un terrible espejismo.

 _¿El tiempo compartido desaparecería? ¿No valdría nada?_

El cielo empezó a nublarse un poco haciendo que Mike extendiera la sombrilla encima de su cabeza, entonces espero escuchar los truenos pero no los percibió, lo cual era bueno. Inmediatamente marco el número colocando el celular a manera de que quedara pegado a su oreja. Sin previo aviso escucho algo vibrar y resguardo el teléfono en su hombro, con la pantalla dirigida a este y camino un poco para percibir el sonido de mejor forma.

No colgó la llamada, su instinto se lo dictaba, se acercó más mirando en dirección al suelo y encontró un celular tirado, bajo una ceja y alzo la otra con una expresión interrogante en el rostro. Levanto el celular y lo abrió, pues era de esos celulares antiguos, la pantalla tenía una flecha que indicaba al frente y recordó que no había visto nada cuando observo aquel sitio por lo cual se confundió pero miro. Se acercó más y vislumbro a algunas pocas personas confundido se acercó más aun con el celular y la sombrilla en mano.

 _Hubo un trueno estridente en el cielo y una ligera lluvia empezó a caer_. La poca gente que había en aquel lugar huyo a refugiarse de la lluvia. _Solo dos personas se quedaron._ Estaban jugueteando y se dieron un beso. _Era una pareja._ En un instante… vio a un joven que no reconoció. _El chico que había volteado jugaba con su celular y de repente el celular en mano de Mike vibro._ Aun con la flecha pintada pudo leer el mensaje.

" _¿Ahora quién es el idiota?"_

Sus pupilas se afilaron y sintió su corazón parar por un momento, en el que se sintió tan desgraciado como nunca antes. _La pareja se volvió a besar_. Mike sintió una horrible punzada en el estómago cuando el chico bruscamente volteo a la chica: era Elena. Sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho y Elena lo miro angustiada pero pareció apretar la mano de su amante. Miro al tipo que tenía el rostro hacia abajo. Lo empezó a subir lentamente y observo mejor su rostro.

El dolor se acrecentó junto con una sensación extraña, que no había conocido antes recorriéndole el pecho. El rostro de aquel tipo dibujo una mueca de burla y beso nuevamente a Elena que correspondió.

Salió huyendo tirando el paraguas al piso importándole poco mojarse. Después de eso ya no recordaba nada ni como llego a su casa, pues cuando recobro la conciencia estaba en el piso de habitación con las piernas extendidas y la mirada perdida, ya se había duchado. Toco sus mejillas y las sentía secas con restos de lágrimas que le resecaban la piel y habían hinchado sus ojos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo al rememorar todo lo ocurrido en aquel tétrico lugar.

— ¿Por qué Elena? —Susurro con voz lastimera— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con _Él_?

Nunca lo espero, sospecho de muchos, culpo a tantos y enfrento al equivocado cuando busco a Leonhart. Cuando todo el tiempo estuvo en su cara, nunca lo pensó, nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza, nunca, nunca, nunca. Por eso dolía tanto. No pensó, se sentía tan idiota pero también se sentía usado, se sentía humillado, se sentía tan pero tan… triste, que coloco ambas palmas de sus manos en sus ojos y lloriqueo un poco más.

Lo que no piensas, lo que no sientes, lo que no imaginas… todo eso te hace más daño de lo que crees. Cuando confías en alguien y le entregas un pedazo de ti, uno que es tan importante porque la otra persona también te lo da y te hace sentir lleno de felicidad y regocijo. El mensaje de texto que le enviaron tenía razón… El único idiota era el mismo, Mike Ackerman, que se dejó engañar por palabras y ojos aparentemente sinceros.

— ¿Por qué con Sam? ¿Por qué?

* * *

 _Parte 2. La pérdida de memoria._

* * *

 _Cuando una persona sufre de una traición es normal que recuerde los tiempos compartidos con el causante de la infidelidad e intente olvidarlos por el dolor que causa. Los recuerdos suelen aparecer automáticamente y esto genera una severa alteración en varios sistemas._

Mike se encontraba en el piso, con los pómulos resecos, los ojos cansados y rojos con unas notables ojeras. No había dormido en toda esa noche y sus iris seguían vacías y perdidas, ausente. No había nada en ellas, solo dolor.

Aun con todos los pesares el pelinegro no entendía el porqué de todo ¿es que acaso no lo quería? ¿Le habría mentido todo ese tiempo? ¿Le habría demostrado su amor tantas veces sin sentir nada en realidad? Mike intentaba buscar la respuesta a estas preguntas pero mientras pensaba en las razones más preguntas aparecían llevándolo a una agonía pura, sentía más puñaladas en el pecho y el estómago. Terminaba cayendo en una terrible paradoja pues quería recordar todo lo bueno para sentirse un poco más feliz y terminaba experimentando un dolor mucho más profundo… porque no era un dolor físico era uno mental y el dolor mental es el peor de todos los dolores: te tortura sin piedad, recrea imágenes, momentos y los distorsiona de tal forma que pierdes la capacidad de sentir dolor físico.

Mike no entendía, y era lo que más dolor le causaba, ni percibía razón alguna él siempre fue alguien atento y considerado, le daba su espacio personal cuando Elena se lo pidió. Siempre hizo lo que Elena quiso, siempre la tuvo feliz, la comprendió y le ayudo en diversas causas… quizás ese fue su primer error. ¿Por qué extender el dolor de esa manera? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Por qué lo elevaba a tal grado para dejarlo caer? Porque eso fue lo que Elena hizo, lo elevo hasta los cielos, lo mantuvo en el límite y le mostro un paraíso para después dejarlo caer y tomar toda la vitalidad que le quedaba.

 _Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Lo dejo solo, aferrado a un espejismo. Era un triste gitano en el desierto, lamiendo la arena que pensaba era agua pura.

 _Estaba perdido._

Salió de su transe y se acostó en su cama intentando descansar un poco su mente y relajarse. Sin proponérselo rememoro la escena de hacia algunas horas, recordó a Sam y Elena besándose y la sonrisa de Elena al verse entre los brazos de Sam. ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué con quien era un amigo para él? ¿Por qué? Dejo caer algunas lágrimas.

Se fue adormilando de poco a poco hasta sentir una extraña sensación que le calentaba la sangre, paralizaba su corazón y enfriaba su cerebro, desechando prácticamente todos los recuerdos buenos que alguna vez existieron pues solo eran eso: recuerdos, meros recuerdos que ya no valían ¿Para qué agobiarse en lo pasado? ¿Para qué? De nada servía… era mejor hacerse cargo del asunto y eliminarlo. Si… esa era la solución de su dolor. Como cuando quieres hallar la obscuridad ¿Qué se tiene que hacer? Simple… tienes que apagar la luz para eliminar todo rastro que quede de ella aun si tienes que cerrar cortinas, tapar aberturas y aislarte en un mundo totalmente negro.

Aunque el rojo también era buena idea; el rojo es vida si está circulando en las venas, el rojo es muerte cuando se encuentra esparcido en su totalidad fuera de las venas. Y la muerte es, básicamente, la redención, el reencuentro y el reinicio. Todo lo que buscaba estaba en ella.

La sangre empezó a calentarse más, mientras sentía un frio sudor recorrer su piel en un segundo, sus ojos abrirse sorpresivamente y un extraño cosquilleo en la espina dorsal. Vaya…

Todo lo que ahora sentía era odio y unas ganas horribles de destruir lo que lo causaba. De manchar sus manos con el líquido rojo que daba vida en las entrañas de cada hombre. Entonces sonrió un poco mientras sus ojos negros recobraban un brillo distinto y su mirada se volvía más hostil.

Quería matar a Sam y Elena porque se lo merecían. Porque los odiaba hasta límites insospechados por ser los causantes de su agonía, quería desaparecerlos del mapa y eliminar sus rastros.

Sin embargo, él no sabía, que eso lo hacía porque ellos eran lo que más había querido y que le habían causado sonrisas involuntarias y que ahora eran los causantes de su dolor. Eso no se repetiría y el sería el único afectado mientras ese par de bastardos vivían felices, causándole un terrible daño emocional.

Sus ojos se cerraron de poco a poco y una macabra sonrisa se acoplo en sus finos labios.

…

Cuando despertó era bastante tarde pero no se preocupó, eran las últimas semanas así que las calificaciones ya habían sido pasadas y ningún profesor podía modificarlas. No le importaba mucho. Así que se vistió y preparo para ir a la escuela con toda la calma del mundo, cuando se dirigía a la escuela, a pie, empezó a reflexionar en todo lo que había pensado la noche o madrugada anterior y se sintió un poco mal consigo mismo.

Dejo de pensar en lo estúpido que fue la noche anterior al dejarse dominar por toda esa rabia y odio que sentía cuando vio a Elena con Sam… Tal pensamiento le hizo apretar con furia las manos y sentir como sus cortas uñas se le clavaban en la piel. No había nada que hacer al respecto, todo estaba hecho, su esperanza e ilusión habían sido aplastadas con una maestría impresionante y su corazón había dejado de latir, así lo sentía el, lo que pensaran los demás no le importaba. Detuvo sus cavilaciones al llegar al portón de la escuela y sentir un repentino sudor frio envolverlo completamente en un instante al ver a Sam apoyado en la pared de la entrada; sus piernas empezaron a temblar y se sintió amenazado de mil maneras.

— Mike, tu y yo necesitamos hablar —de repente ya lo tenía cerca.

— Es con Elena con quien necesito hablar… no contigo —las enfermizas ganas de cortarle la cabeza volvieron a aparecer.

— Ella no quiere hablar contigo. Sera mejor que me sigas —dicho y hecho Mike empezó a caminar al interior de la instalación siguiendo a Braus que lo llevo a donde había más árboles y, por ende, menos gente. Sintió la mano de Sam en su hombro y la aparto de un golpe, por lo cual también Sam respondió con uno golpeándole el estómago y sacándole un poco de aire. Entonces empezaron a golpearse mutuamente.

Mike era bastante bueno en las peleas sin embargo Sam era muy rápido y cuando vio ya estaba tirado en el piso un poco mareado, sintió que Sam se colocaba encima suyo y le soltaba un puñetazo. Ackerman no lo permitió y lo detuvo a milímetros de su cara, con una enorme fuerza pero la otra mano de Sam, que tenía libre, se impactó sobre su rostro. El pelinegro se empezó a irritar de tanta niñería y en un movimiento calculado sujeto al castaño de ojos claros y piel bronceada por lo hombros para tirarlo en el césped. Elevo su puño al grado de rozar su oreja y golpeo el rostro de Braus que se irrito un poco y aprovechando que estaba aturdido sujeto con sus dos manos la cabeza de Sam y empezó a golpearla contra el suelo varias veces, sintiendo la sangre calentándose con un extraño placer. De repente paro, se detuvo y miro a los aturdidos ojos de Sam.

— Ella solo se alejó, nunca me dijo nada, me dejo solo —sus ojos empezaron a arderle y observo la sorpresa en el rostro de Sam—. Yo no quería creer que esto me estaba pasando, no podía. Porque ella no dijo nada y solo se alejó —empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas—. Tú, tú me habías dicho que no estábamos bien, que parecíamos distantes que ni siquiera nos veíamos mucho…

Sam se apoyó un poco en sus antebrazos.

— Yo… lo siento pero…

— ¡Tú fuiste el primero en mentir! ¡Tú me mentiste cuando confiaba en ti! ¡Tú sabias cuanto la amaba...! —Bajo un poco el tono de su voz y sujeto la camisa de Braus por el cuello—. Y aun así… aun así… tú me mentiste, me engañaste y te burlaste de mi ¿Por qué? Hiciste que ella se alejara y me dejara por ti y yo... yo nunca me entere —sacudió agresivamente la camisa de Sam— ¡Hasta que me lo hiciste saber de la manera más cínica y humillante! ¿Qué ganabas? Ya sé que quitarme a Elena pero ¿porque? ¿Qué jodida razón tenías para hacerme esto bastardo?

— ¡Dejaste el campo abierto! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Es una chica muy linda como para andar sola! ¡Yo la amo más que tú! —intento quitar las manos de Mike de su camisa pero solo recibía sacudidas más rápidas.

— ¿Sabes siquiera lo que es amar? ¿Sabes que con lo que hiciste ayer demuestras que no sabes ni siquiera lo que es eso? —Libero una de sus manos y le dio otro puñetazo en el rostro a Sam— ¿Sabes que es lo peor? ¡Que Elena cayo en tu sucio juego!

— ¡Porque ella no te ama! ¡Ninguna puta vez lo hizo! ¡Solo estaba contigo por mera lástima! —dicho esto Mike se quedó quieto durante un instante y cuando Sam iba a moverse se detuvo al ver como sus ojos perdían brillo. Mike tomo una varita de madera apuntándola al ojo de Sam.

— Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso —cada vez que lo decía acercaba peligrosamente la varita de madera al ojo de Sam— ¡Tu mientes! ¡Ella me amaba! ¡Ella me amaría todavía si tú…!

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Mike? ¡Vamos, aleja eso de mí!

— A los mentirosos hay que sacarles los ojos y metérselos en la boca para que vean de donde salen tantas porquerías, los mentirosos merecen todo eso.

— ¡Detente!

Ambos voltearon al escuchar esa tercera voz, era Elena que los veía espantada. Sam aprovecho la distracción de Mike para tirarlo al suelo y darle un par de golpes más pero la castaña lo separo gritándole que se detuviera. Sam la escucho y se separó de Mike para pararse y abrazar a Elena de la cintura. Mike también se levantó y miro la pareja frente a él, porque eso eran: una pareja.

— ¿Por qué Elena? ¿Por qué con él? ¿Sabes lo perra que te ves por eso? —dijo sin pensar en sus palabras por lo que Elena se avergonzó mucho y Sam lo amenazo con un puño. Elena detuvo a Sam y camino hacia Mike.

La castaña se detuvo a unos pasos de Mike y lo miro a los ojos por un instante para después desplomarse en el piso, de rodillas. Mike, instintivamente, se arrodillo junto a ella y observo que tenía sus manos en el rostro.

— Pero, lo siento, discúlpame yo… yo no quería acerté daño. Yo quería que fueses feliz a mi lado porque yo… —lo dijo gritando un poco y aparto sus manos del rostro para observar nuevamente a Mike a los ojos— Porque nunca te amé. Nunca. Y, entonces, cuando tu dijiste… cuando tu dijiste… —decía entrecortadamente por los espasmos del llanto mientras Mike se quedaba helado ante la declaración de Elena miro de reojo a Sam que sonrió un poco y de nueva cuenta dirigió su atención a Elena—… cuando dijiste que me querías no pude negarme ¡No pude! Yo solo te veía como un amigo pero no quería herirte así que dije que si para no herirte pero yo… ¡Yo te engañe! ¡Si! ¡Lo admito! ¡Te juro que no quería hacerlo! ¡Te lo juro! Pero… pero… cuando vi yo, yo ya, yo estaba… ¡Cuando vi ya estaba besando a Sam! ¡Y, carajo, se sentía tan bien! Porque contigo era distinto porque yo lo hacía por obligación ¡No porque quisiera! Pero con Sam, con él, con el yo lo hacía porque quería. ¡No me mires así! Yo ya sé que lo que hice está mal… ya lo sé. Pero no quería herirte, no quería terminar contigo porque te quiero y sabía que te iba a doler. ¡Yo no quería herirte! ¡Por eso mentí!

— ¿Por eso me mentiste? ¿Por qué no querías herirme? —Elena afirmo con la cabeza y lo abrazo e inmediatamente Mike la alejo empujándola— ¡Nunca pensaste en mí! ¡Solo pensaste en ti! ¿Tú crees que si no hubieras querido herirme me hubieras mentido? ¡Te das cuenta de la estupidez que dices!

— ¡Perdóname! ¡Te juro que no quería hacer esto! —dijo la castaña mientras Mike se levantó y ella lo hacía poco a poco.

— Yo no tengo que perdonarte… tu eres la única que debe perdonarse y no creo que puedas hacerlo. ¡Me mentiste! ¿Cómo crees que eso me haría sentir? ¡Si no me querías solo tenías que decirlo! Y solo alargaste el dolor ¿Crees que eso es querer a alguien?

Elena lo miro con tristeza mientras intentaba detener su llanto.

— ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Ahora no siento nada más que desprecio por ti! Esto termina aquí —dijo finalmente ante la sorpresa de Elena y Sam—. Ya no quiero saber nada de ti. No quiero verte, no quiero oírte, no quiero ni que te me acerques —miro a Sam que intentaba consolar a Elena—. Y mucho menos a ti Sam.

Entonces se marchó con el desagradable sabor en su boca y con el estómago ardiéndole junto con los golpes que recibió de Sam. Se salió de la escuela aun dolido.

* * *

 _Parte 3. La reconciliación._

* * *

Su celular empezó a vibrar nuevamente y vio que era Elena quien le marcaba así que le colgó y le envió un agresivo mensaje diciéndole que si acaso no entendía nada de lo que había dicho. La castaña le envió un mensaje que el borro para resetear su celular y regalárselo a algún mendigo que quizá lo usaría para comprar droga o a una puta. No le importaba.

De cierta manera se sentía libre al haber "terminado" con Elena pero como buen humano no dejaba de pensar en él hubiera, en lo que pudo haber sido de ellos si Elena no hubiese sido tan cruel y el tan estúpido.

Sin embargo ahora se sentía un poco abatido y vacío, las dudas se habían disipado y todo eso pero le quedaba un espacio grande en su interior, una vacío inexplicable ¿sería caso el hecho de saber que la persona que amaba no lo quería? Si, era eso. Él lo había dicho, él había dicho que cuando te enamoras una parte de ti se la entregas a esa persona, voluntaria o involuntariamente, para que cada que estés con esa persona te sientas completo con su sola presencia y te regocijes de felicidad. Esto termina siendo siempre un arma de doble filo, los humanos no pueden vivir solos porque siempre necesitaran de otra persona sin importar nada; los humanos necesitan a otra persona a su lado para sentirse eso, humanos, humanos que crecen y pueden sentir emociones inexplicables como el amor. Sin embargo cuando sientes amor por alguna otra persona siempre está latente la amenaza de perderlo y con eso perder tu nivel de supervivencia porque nadie nunca dura solo.

 _Nunca._

El pelinegro se sentó en una de las bancas del parque observando a la gente ir y venir. Él se había dado cuenta muy tarde de lo que era el amor, el amor y el dolor son lo mismo, tienen distinto nombre pero son lo mismo. Sentir amor es sentir dolor, sentir dolor es sentir amor porque ambas son emociones que te hacen sentir vivo y te hacen retorcer cuando menos lo esperas.

Estar enamorado es saber que vas a sufrir, quizás antes, quizás después pero ten por seguro que lo harás. Sufrirás, sufrirás tanto que al final sabrás que tu recompensa, el regalo que tanto añorabas, ya se te fue entregado y sufriste el proceso para dejarlo en libertad porque, sencillamente, no era lo indicado para ti así que cuando encuentras lo indicado para ti obtendrás algo que muy pocas personas experimentan.

Ahora que Mike reflexionaba sobre eso pensó en por qué no mato a Sam o a Elena como lo hubiera planeado antes, era bastante fácil porque lo que el humano tiene de resistente lo tiene de, paradójicamente, frágil. Pudo haberlos torturado o darles la muerte más segura y rápida posible pero no lo hizo ¿Por qué?

 _Porque nada nunca dura._

El mundo era tan cruel pero tan hermoso al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo ignorarlo? ¿Cómo pensar siquiera en pasar por alto las emociones que te demuestran que siempre serás un novato cuando se trata de ellas? Aunque Mike se sentía bastante triste sabía que eso se quedaría ahí, en una simple tristeza que dejaría de importar en cuanto el tiempo hiciera sus estragos y quedaría en un simple recuerdo que no podría suprimir ya que era una lección de vida que nunca debería olvidarse.

 _Todo es tan efímero que repugna._

Elena dijo quererlo… pero no lo sabía expresar. Como un poema mal escrito que habla del amor y termina como una balada al odio.

 _Pero si fuera eterno sería un horrible tormento._

Por lo que ahora, como dijo anteriormente, se sentía vacío pero a la vez bien consigo mismo. No era lógico, lo sabía; algunas veces el ser humano es tan raro que al no poder expresarse comete paradojas. La verdad era que le dolía saber que Elena había sido tan cruel como para mentirle de esa manera pero era mejor dejar las cosas así y superar aquel momento en donde casi estuvo a punto de cometer una estupidez, porque no era nada de juego plantearse la incitativa de matar a alguien.

Aun en su interior roto y desconsolado había un gran ápice de amor hacia a Elena. Aun la amaba tanto que parecía ser capaz de ir y rogarle que volviera con él, aun la quería tan, tanto y tanto que tras su reflexión sentía que sus ojos se llenaban con lágrimas; las dudas se disipaban poco a poco y le hacían ver que su decisión era la mejor para acabar con aquel escrito que era estúpido y confuso.

Se levantó del asiento y camino sin un rumbo aparente. Las lágrimas desaparecieron y el fingió no saber nada para despedirse de todo lo que alguna vez creyó a amar. Porque al fin le habían abiertos los ojos, al fin había visto la hipocresía de la gente y por fin…

 _Por fin…_

Agradecía todo lo ocurrido pues ya no pasaría otra vez.

El amor y el dolor son iguales: ambos te hacen sentir vivo. Y sin uno no hay otro, si no te duele cuando amas es que no amas y si amas cuando duele es que amas con fervor.

 _No hay nada que hacer._

* * *

¡Que cosa tan fea hice!

 _ **A los del reto y el curioso que no falta:**_ Si estuvo medio dificilon de entender es porque, les digo… este fic es mi manera de expresar la escultura Venus de Afrodita: mocha. Aunque aquí no son los brazos… ¡Es la cabeza! Por otro lado creo que este final es medio happy porque nadie muere y bueno… odio los finales felices son tan tontos que este fic es un claro ejemplo de cómo NO hacer un buen final feliz xD (¡Soy una inútil que solo sabe escribir fic de 5000 pa'riba! Tengan piedad)

 _ **Para mi tocasha y quizá alguna chica de FB que me haya leído**_ _:_ ¿Qué te pareció eh? Te extraño a ti y a tus muestras de pornosincensura además de las extrañas clases de sexualidad que me dabas (tus alumnos ya deben estar traumados ¿a poco no?) xD ¡Espero que en el grupo/pagina vaya todo bien! Yo no me conectado porque mi internet es una nena-gay-pasiva ;n; ¡Si quieres hablar –pone mirada sensual- mi PM siempre está abierto para ti! Que gay fue eso xD ¡Y todo esto va para las demás personas que me lean y ya conozcan mis locuras de FB-o no-! I'am open for everyone –en el modo en que se guste interpretar- U

 _Espero sus Reviews_

 _Eiki-san fuera ;U;_


End file.
